Tiling is a laborious and time intensive endeavor. Tile installers spend a great deal of time aligning and leveling tiles as the tiles are being placed on a substrate's surface. Proper alignment, spacing and leveling of each tile is important because if one tile is improperly placed the error will propagate in adjacent tiles making the entire installation unacceptable. Laying and leveling tile can also be difficult to perform because many substrates are uneven.
Tile installers have used a variety of devices and methods to maintain quality tile installation while completing the installation process. However, conventional devices and techniques are labor intensive, expensive, time consuming and inefficient. For example, commercial systems on the market use a separate base for every grout or spacer size, requiring the purchase of a different base for each grout size.